With the development of a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle using an environmentally-friendly technology, a technology of increasing energy efficiency of various kinds of vehicles including the existing vehicle using fossil fuel is also important in environment conservation and energy saving.
Accordingly, a method of improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle itself and an economic driving system by an operation of a driver have been developed.
The economic driving system informs various driving conditions of a driver by additionally installing various types of sensors in the vehicle to assist the driver to perform economic driving meeting surrounding traffic conditions in real time.
If the driver is not aware of an economic driving method, the economic driving system relies on only a manual operation of the driver, and therefore, an economic effect due to fuel saving does not appear.
Further, since the economic effect variously appears according to a driving skill, it is difficult to maximize energy efficiency.
The fuel efficiency method of the vehicle itself is a fuel efficiency authentication method which increases the energy efficiency to increase a driving distance to fuel efficiency.
However, as various research results, it is more efficient for the driver to actively guide fuel efficiency driving than improving fuel efficiency and reducing pollutants by the improvement in a vehicle technology.
In other words, a vehicle controller calculates instant fuel consumption and transmits the calculated value to a cluster so that a driver is aware of fuel efficiency for himself/herself. Therefore, a reward system of allowing a driver to use fuel consumption information depending on the fuel efficiency to perform the economic driving is required.